


Heartbeating (Биение сердца)

by JacquesChristian



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Guilt, M/M, POV Clint Barton, Post Movie(S), Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquesChristian/pseuds/JacquesChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хорошо, что для истории не существует "если бы". И за это Сокол ей благодарен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeating (Биение сердца)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для r2r по заявке "Небольшой металлический предмет инопланетного происхождения".  
> Авторское предупреждение: В драббле описан хэд-канон киноверсии Мстителей.  
> Written while listening to Heart of Courage by Two Steps From Hell - http://prostopleer.com/tracks/4567709vJcv

Небольшой, черный, идеально ровный предмет вполне мог бы быть инопланетного происхождения, настолько чуждым он смотрится лежащим у него на груди, точно в центре потертой и выцветшей эмблемы Щ.И.Т.-а на когда-то белой майке. Его бы не удивило, кстати, будь это действительно так: архивы Конторы и здесь, на хеликерьере, и на основной базе на добрую четверть были заполнены предметами, явно сделанными не на Земле. Львиную долю этой дряни туда доставили они с Наташей и Коулсоном, и небольших черных предметов среди них с десяток, не меньше. 

Но нет, именно этот был вполне земным. Если присмотреться к матовой поверхности под определенным углом, можно заметить на ней эмблему Старк Индастриз. Но это если знать, как и куда смотреть: вся разница между корпусом предмета - девайса, как называет его Тони - и самой эмблемой состоит всего лишь в разных, практически не существенных, оттенках черного. При беглом взгляде ее не видно. И сам девайс совершенно гладкий, без единого выступа. Даже передняя его часть, полностью занятая интерактивным экраном, на ощупь не отличима от боковин и задней поверхности. 

Абсолютно монолитный блок, умещающийся в ладони Клинта. Единственный экземпляр в мире, о котором знают пока только двое. Сделан специально для него Тони Старком - гениальным технарем, готовым, как оказалось, на все ради тех, кого он считает своими друзьями. Сказать, что Клинт ему благодарен, все равно что сказать, что вода - мокрая. 

Лучник последние недели состоит всего из трех чувств - вины, благодарности и надежды. Была еще ярость - жуткая, совершенно безумная, ослепительная ярость на Фьюри, за его ложь, предательство и беспринципность, и, наравне с ней, тихая, холодная, горькая ярость обиды на Коулсона, за то, что посмел дать себя убить. Во имя чего? Ради кого? Так глупо подставиться - пойти один на один против бога обмана и купиться на его извечный трюк с раздвоением. Шеф ведь знал, знал, что Локи на это способен, что это его излюбленный вид издевательства над Тором, исправно срабатывающий каждый раз. И все равно повелся на него.

И где был Клинт в этот момент, вместо того, чтобы прикрывать его спину? Где был сам Сокол, когда был больше всего нужен шефу? - Правильно, помогал его убийце. Впрочем, нет, именно в тот момент он дрался с Ташей, со своим лучшим и единственным другом и партнером. Дрался не на жизнь, а на смерть, полностью отдавая себе отчет в том, что происходит, но совершенно не в силах остановиться. 

Если бы Романова не была на порядок лучше его в рукопашном бою, Клинт не находился бы сейчас здесь - в вентиляционном коробе медотсека, мучимый виной и едва теплящейся надеждой. И если бы шеф не знал точно, ради кого и во имя чего он атакует бога лжи, если бы он был хоть чуточку слабее духом, то не лежал бы сейчас десятью футами ниже, на койке медотсека, опутанный проводами и трубками, прямо под тем местом, где лежит Бартон. 

Хорошо, что для истории не существует "если бы". И за это Сокол ей благодарен.

Он разворачивается на бок, сжав черный девайс в ладони, закрывает глаза согнутой рукой и прерывисто, часто дышит. Лучник не плачет только потому, что не умеет. Разучился за то время, что прошло с первого года, проведенного в детском приюте округа Бьютт, Калифорния. Ему было всего пять лет, и тогда он еще не знал, что плач делает все только хуже. 

У Бартона нет слез, но его неровное дыхание даже ему самому напоминает всхлипы. Ему жутко хочется свернутся в клубок, стать совсем маленьким и незаметным, исчезнуть, чтобы не испытывать всю эту (заслуженную) боль. Но воздуховод на медотсеком слишком узкий. В нем хватает места только чтобы лежать на спине или на боку, ровно, едва согнув руки или ноги. В коробах нет решеток. Точнее есть, но они закрыты фильтрами для очистки воздуха и герметично впаяны в стальной потолок - для лучника они фактически не существуют. Он не может через них пробраться вниз - туда, где сейчас лежит один-единственный пациент. Бартон вообще никаким способом не может оказаться в этой части медотсека. Доступ к шефу есть только у медиков и Фьюри. 

Если уж быть совсем честным, то Клинт не должен даже знать о том, что Коулсон жив. Никто не должен. Шеф официально мертв. Они похоронили его. То есть, кремировали и развеяли пепел с открытой палубы хеликерьера, как Фил и завещал. Три месяца тому назад. А через пару недель Старк вызвал его к себе в "гараж" и заявил, что Фьюри нагло им солгал. Коулсон выжил. Все то время, что Клинт провел в своей комнате на хеликерьере, практически безвылазно, (не считая разговоров и объяснений с Фьюри, с представителями Совета и кучкой врачей, призванных освидетельствовать его пригодность к дальнейшей работе в Щ.И.Т.-е и с командой Мстителей), не выпуская из рук пистолета, Коулсон лежал в коме в медотсеке, после нескольких сложнейших операций.

Как лучник не сошел с ума после слов Тони, он сам до сих пор не понял. Главное, что не сошел. Удержался, зная только одно - Коулсон никогда не одобрил бы всего того, что в тот момент Клинт хотел сделать с Фьюри, и Советом, и всем Щ.И.Т.-ом вместе взятыми. Поэтому он взял себя в руки и принял помощь Старка, а вместе с ней и обет молчания. Пока Коулсон не придет в себя, пока он не вернется к Клинту... к ним всем живым и здоровым. Хотя бы живым. Со всем остальным они справятся.

И поэтому Бартон, обнаружив, где именно находится шеф, ограничился лишь тем, что стал буквально жить в здешнем воздуховоде, выбираясь только по необходимости. Никаких заданий ему сейчас не поручали: никак не могли сойтись в едином мнении насчет того, можно ли ему доверять или же пора просто пустить в расход - оставлять в живых агента его класса и уровня допуска Контора просто не имела права. И Клинт за эти их колебания был благодарен, как бы странно это ни звучало. Другой на его месте весь извелся бы от неизвестности и страха смерти. Он же совершенно безразлично относился к своему будущему. С его работой и образом жизни это было неудивительно. Пока у него была возможность находиться здесь, а в глубине души теплилась надежда, ему было все равно, как долго будет решаться его судьба.

В конце концов он успокаивается и выравнивает дыхание. Убирает руку от глаз и разжимает ладонь, проводя большим пальцем по экрану, на котором моментально вспыхивают яркие в сумраке вентиляции изображения.  
Половину экрана занимает кардиоскоп, показывающий ритм сердца Коулсона. 

Тонкая, кривая, неоново-зеленая линия. 

Пару раз за те три недели, что Клинт здесь находится, она становилась абсолютно ровной. Это было самое страшное, что Бартон переживал в своей жизни. Ровная линия чужой смерти и тишина вокруг, звенящая от неизвестности.

В воздуховоде не разносится не единого звука, кроме дыхания самого Бартона, - медотсек звукоизолирован практически абсолютно. Ему не видно и не слышно ничего из того, что происходит внизу. Все, что позволяет ему знать (и верить), что Коулсон жив, это прибор, который Тони разработал и создал всего за одну неделю. Девайс, мониторящий состояние шефа, имеет прямой доступ к аппаратуре, поддерживающей его жизнь. Как Старк этого добился Клинту неизвестно, да и не важно. Главное, что прибор работает. 

Кроме сердечного ритма он показывает еще н-ное количество всяких параметров, но Бартон не медик, они для него не имеют никакого значения. Кардиоскоп - вот в чем для него сейчас заключается целый мир. Лучник смотрит на него без отрыва, изредка моргая и еще реже закрывая глаза, чтобы забыться тяжелым сном без сновидений. 

В правом углу графика есть едва заметная иконка с изображением динамика. Клинт аккуратно, едва касаясь, нажимает на нее указательным пальцем - и тишина вокруг него заполняется монотонным, равномерно-прерывистым сигналом, соответствующим биению сердца Коулсона.

Он закрывает глаза, слушая медленный, но стабильный ритм, замедляет дыхание, а вместе с ним и собственное сердце, пока оно не начинает биться в унисон. 

Шеф... Фил жив. Значит, Клинту пока еще на тот свет торопиться не за чем. И с этой мыслью Сокол проваливается в черноту сна.


End file.
